redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Sambrook and Korav sketch. copy.jpg
well, once again, everything is tone WAAAAAY down from the original. just try to imagine it the same... but brighter. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, you have a good sense of lighting.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I like Korav better than Sambrook, the red eyes goes well with him xD. The fur colors are also a nc touch Your backgrund is also getting much better as well. Critiques(dont hate if I have alot) The body is not proportional to the head on both of them.(Is the body too small and the head too big, or vice versa?) The blue eyes do not go well with Sambrook (Yeah I totally agree. I changed them to a greener color) and Korav's tail should be darker because I'm mixing up his face and tail(hmm... I believe thats' due to the overall darkening of this picture. really cant do anything to prevent it) Overall, not bad, but disappointing given your high standard(wow, I have high standards? Thanks :) It means a lot), sorry =/ Zaran Rhulain Message me! 06:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) First off I want to say thank you to you guys for the advice :) But Zaran, I do have questions for your cruiteques, and I have corrected a lot of mistakes on another version. :Now, Im just telling you in the next few things I will say I AM NOT defending myself. I think you are correct on most of the critiques. :The shading is kinda funky since Im used to doing things that are during day time. :Yeah I DO need to make Korav's legs longer (Check) : I REALLY can't help how dark this picture get :( But thats just my point of view. Once again, thanks a ton! :I always appreciate it. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 13:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) It's ok if you defend yourself, everyone has a right to go against what they think is wrong and :Yes, I have VERY HIGH standards for your artwork ;D. Though I think the rest of wikia with a few exceptions see you as a god of drawing. :The bodies are smaller than the heads, especially the arms. When you colored the arms, they just narrowed down a bit too much. You should also fix up Sambrook's ears, it makes him look like a bear :For Korav’s tail, have you tried to use a much darker tone of (I can’t tell) gold or brown. So dark it could be black? :Instead of making Korav and Sambrook brighter, how about making the brightness of them darker? Since it is night time, one would expect them to be a bit faded against the background, not shiny like daytime This is what I would do to improve your picture =/, hope it helps Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ah... very good catches my friend! I did notice he does look very... bear ish, just dont know how to fix it :( I auctually agree with everthing you said. Oh, the out-of-proportion-ness is due to trying a new style.... again. I have just been trying to NOT copy cybercatmia's style. but any ways, thanks a ton, and Ill get right on fixing the problems :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC)